


The Guardian Spirit

by umaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Done for Joui team on Edo Fights-2020
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	The Guardian Spirit




End file.
